1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical wire connectors and more particularly to an instant insertion and extractable wire connector featuring promptness in the insertion and extraction of an electric wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, electric connectors are used in between electric power consuming articles or accessories and the power supply; therefore, the structural combination of the electrical connector is aiming at enabling the user to operate the wire connection with ease and free of damage during the connecting operation, and it is essential that the connector is connected firmly in place without high possibility to come off. However, some prior art wire connectors are complicated in the structural combination design for the firm connection, which deteriorates the wire connection considerably; while some others have defects in the directional structure design for guiding the wire connection, which makes the user inferior in operating the connection effectively or the damage in connection by the improper operation under the situation that the user is unfamiliar with the electrical connection; moreover, it could bring in flaws as causing damage to the electric power consuming articles or accessories. This invention hence improves the structural combination of the electric wire connector in view of the handiness and safety of the user.